


Разве не было бы здорово

by NewBadGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фогги временно превратился в ребенка, а на Мэтта свалились радости недосыпания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разве не было бы здорово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048761) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Большое спасибо Алине за помощь в вычитке и моральную поддержку! :3

— Правда, Мэтью, я не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен, — сказала Ванда и передала мягкий теплый сверток Мэтту. — С ним все хорошо.  
— Хорошо? — недоверчиво повторил он. — Фогги — младенец!  
— Счастливый, здоровый и сладко спящий малыш, — с нажимом произнесла Ванда. — К тому же он _жив_. Разве это не наиболее важно?  
— Согласен, но… Я не могу заботиться о ребенке! Я не знаю, _как_ за ними нужно ухаживать, — Мэтт обратил свой, как он надеялся, убеждающий щенячий взгляд туда, где находилась Ванда.  
К несчастью для него, она осталась непреклонной.  
— Насколько мне известно, это заклятие временное. Фогги довольно быстро дорастет до двадцати восьми лет, к тому же его воспоминания останутся нетронутыми. Посмотри, он уже из новорожденного младенца увеличился до размеров… — Ванда задумчиво пожевала губу. — Возможно, трехмесячного ребенка?  
— Вот видишь, ты разбираешься в этом лучше, чем я! Ты можешь взглянуть на ребенка и определить его возраст. Не могла бы ты мне помочь? — взмолился Мэтт.  
— Мэтью, — Ванда скрестила руки на груди, — он — _твой_ партнер.  
Мэтт вздохнул и услышал тихий ответный вздох из свертка, лежащего у него на руках. Фогги храпел даже будучи младенцем, судя по исходящему от него слабому, но пронзительному звуку. Он пах неправильно, да и издавал совсем несвойственные звуки для такого маленького возраста, но его похрапывание было знакомым.  
Мэтт погладил пальцем щечку Фогги, которая на ощупь оказалась круглой и невероятно бархатной. Тот не пошевелился.  
— Да, — смирившись, произнес Мэтт. — Видимо, ты права.  
Он больше никогда не будет помогать Мстителям в драке с волшебниками.

 

*

 

Фогги плакал.  
— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь! Используй слова! — простонал Мэтт. Усадив Фогги на бедро, он раскачивал его, медленно расхаживая по квартире. Мэтт не раз видел с помощью чувств, как это делали другие родители с рыдающими детьми, но ему самому данное знание не очень помогало. Наташа сжалилась над Мэттом и позвонила Клинту, который, как оказалось, был единственным из Мстителей — прошлых и нынешних, — кто имел хоть какой-то опыт общения с детьми. Клинт составил список покупок, благодаря которому у Мэтта в квартире теперь были молочные смеси, детское питание, игрушки, покрывала, памперсы всевозможных размеров, и за все это, к счастью, заплатили Мстители. Но Фогги не хотел бутылочку, которую для него согрел Мэтт, он так же не желал засыпать, а памперс был чистым и сухим. По крайней мере в данную секунду.  
Мэтт с ужасом ждал того момента, когда Фогги станет достаточно взрослым и поймет, что Мэтт менял ему памперс. И не единожды.  
Конечно, использовать слова для ребенка этого возраста было просто нереально. Тем не менее Ванда оказалась права: Фогги быстро рос и через пару часов оказался уже достаточно большим, чтобы самостоятельно подниматься на ноги и делать несколько неуверенных шагов вдоль мебели. Но пока что он не издавал никаких других звуков, кроме бессвязного бормотания.  
Ах да, и еще он плакал. Мэтт слышал плач детей в отдалении практически постоянно, но было _намного_ хуже, когда ребенок находился прямо под ухом.  
Казалось, Фогги больше не считал нужным _дышать_ : он лишь продолжал непрерывно завывать на высокой ноте. У Мэтта изнутри просто разрывалась голова, а мозг грозил превратиться в кровавую жижу. Все его инстинкты кричали о том, чтобы он поставил надрывающегося ребенка на пол и, заперев квартиру, сбежал куда-нибудь за пределы слышимости, пока Фогги не станет снова достаточно взрослым, чтобы пить алкоголь.  
Но Фогги продолжал плакать, а это означало, что Мэтт был ему нужен.  
Мэтт сделал еще один круг по квартире и задумался, есть ли у его соседей затычки для ушей, которые он мог бы одолжить.

 

*

 

— Ммм, — Фогги подпрыгивал на диване совсем рядом с тем местом, куда тяжело свалился Мэтт — вымотавшийся за последний час сильнее, чем если бы он провел это же время на ринге, — а потом похлопал по его щеке пухлой ладошкой. — Ма-ма-ма-ма-ма.  
Мэтт устало рассмеялся, хотя на самом деле ничего забавного в этом не было.  
— Я более чем уверен, что я не твоя мама, Фогги.  
— Ммм! — настоял Фогги, а потом с его губ слетело: — Мэдди!  
Удивившись, Мэтт приподнял голову.  
— Что ты только что сказал?  
Фогги забрался на бедра Мэтта, встав на них ногами — что, кстати, было больно, — и, наклонившись, схватился руками за его лицо, чтобы не упасть. В его детском звонком голосе звучала улыбка.  
— Мэдди, Мэдди, Мэдди.  
Ладно. Возможно, все было не так уж и плохо. 

 

*

 

Еще никогда в жизни Мэтт не хотел так сильно спать. В минуту отчаяния он позвонил Карен и попросил, чтобы та пришла и присмотрела за Фогги несколько часов, пока он сам будет лежать где-нибудь в отключке. Сейчас Мэтт был даже рад, что в свое время послушался совета Фогги и рассказал Карен, что он — Сорвиголова. Иначе Мэтт даже представить не мог, как бы он объяснил ей все происходящее.  
К несчастью для него, увидев Фогги, Карен была просто очарована и намеревалась во всех красках поделиться с Мэттом своими эмоциями.  
— Боже мой, Мэтт, он _такой_ милый, — восторженно произнесла она. — Ты себе представить не можешь. Если бы ты только мог его увидеть.  
— Ну, у меня есть _кое-какое_ представление, — ответил Мэтт, не понимая, почему внутри него поднимается раздражение. Да, он не видел Фогги, но слышал его детский голос и чувствовал исходящий от него молочный запах, что находил довольно милым.  
— … Расскажи мне?  
— Хорошо. Хотя Фогги делает это лучше, чем я, — улыбнулась Карен. — По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев. Хочешь рассказать Мэтту, как ты выглядишь, Фогги?  
— Мэтти! — в ответ радостно воскликнул Фогги и обвил руками ногу Мэтта. Карен издала приглушенный писк, полный умиления.  
— Ох, я так бы тебя и съела, — проворковала она, присев на корточки перед Фогги.  
— Съела! — эхом повторил Фогги и укусил Мэтта за колено прямо через джинсы, а потом захихикал над своей же собственной шуткой.  
— _Боже мой_ , — снова повторила она.  
— Карен.  
Мэтт невыносимо устал.  
— Ладно-ладно. В общем, мне кажется сейчас Фогги около двух? Может быть, два года и несколько месяцев? Но он точно еще не достиг дошкольного возраста.  
— Нет, закончил шк’лу, — недовольно пробормотал Фогги. — Не люблю экзамены.  
— О, он хмурит личико, это так мило, Мэтт, — с улыбкой произнесла Карен. — Очень странно, что он об этом помнит. Ты помнишь Колумбийский университет, Фогги?  
— Мэтти, — снова сказал Фогги и еще сильнее сжал в объятиях ногу Мэтта.  
— Думаю, это и есть ответ на твой вопрос, — выдохнул Мэтт.  
— Живчик, — Карен села на пол. — Его волосы сейчас намного светлее, цвета платинного блонда, и у него очаровательная стрижка под горшок. Интересно, как такое произошло? Твою мать, он будет в бешенстве, если его волосы будут выглядеть так же, когда он вырастет.  
— Пожалуйста, следи за выражениями, пока рядом ребенок, Карен.  
— Прости.  
Фогги указал на нее пухлым пальцем.  
— Следи за выражениями, Кэрри.  
Она захохотала.  
— Хорошо. У него маленький вздернутый нос, очень пухлые щечки и _огромные_ голубые глаза. А еще у него круглый маленький животик, и, Господи, я просто без ума от него! — Карен оторвала Фогги от ноги Мэтта и сжала в объятиях. Фогги звонко рассмеялся и дернул Карен за волосы, словно ее локоны были шнурком колокольчика. — Ауч, ладно, это больно.  
Мэтт устало растер ладонями лицо. Было глупо ревновать из-за невозможности посмотреть своими глазами на двухлетнего Фогги так же, как и злиться из-за того, что он не сможет увидеть его восемнадцатилетнего и девятнадцатилетнего, и двадцатилетнего, и…  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится Фогги всех возрастов. А теперь я пойду куда-нибудь и отрублюсь.  
Мэтт повернулся в сторону спальни, но Фогги издал протестующий звук.  
— Идти куда?  
— Просто в спальню, Фог. Мне нужно поспать.  
— Нет!  
— Всего несколько часов, Фогги, — попытался объяснить Мэтт. — Я вернусь, когда тебе исполнится три года.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет!  
Мэтт тяжело вздохнул.

 

*

 

— _Мэтти, Мэтти, Мэтти… ты мой самый лучший друг… Мэтти, Мэтти, Мэтти… Я хочу жирафа!_  
Мэтт усмехнулся, срезая корочки у сэндвича с арахисовым маслом и желе. Фогги сейчас было около пяти лет; после долгих искренних обещаний вернуться Мэтту наконец-то позволили пойти спать. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Фогги научился выговаривать целые предложения и носился сломя голову по гостиной. Потом он отправил Карен домой, и сейчас у них было… что-то вроде обеденного перерыва.  
Мэтт мог с трудом вспомнить собственное имя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сориентироваться во времени.  
Тем не менее он знал, что Фогги пел песню про Мэтти уже на протяжении двадцати минут. Последняя строчка всегда была разной и никогда не рифмовалась.  
— Прости, но не думаю, что смогу достать тебе одного, — хмыкнув, ответил Мэтт. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь мелодию из песни «Дрейдл»*? Твои родители протестанты.  
— В школе. Не честно петь только Рождественские песни, Мэтти. Не все в’рят в Санту, — мудро произнес Фогги.  
— Что ж, ты всегда являлся сторонником эгалитаризма*, — улыбнулся Мэтт, поставив тарелку с сэндвичем для Фогги на стол.  
— Ага. Мне нравится гитара, — согласился Фогги, забравшись на стул.  
— Я не это… ай, ладно. Да, мне тоже.

 

*

 

Бабушка Фогги всегда говорила, что тот мог трещать без умолку часами, а Мэтт всегда смеялся и поддакивал ее словам, но взрослый Фогги и _рядом_ не стоял с собой восьмилетним.  
— … и больше всего мне нравится уголовное право, но иногда это страшно или грустно. А еще договора аренды, контракты и всякие подобные штуки — это очень _скучно_. Но мне нравится помогать с усыновлением, потому что это очень мило, к тому же дети приобретают себе семьи, но, с другой стороны, есть еще и разводы, и это тоже очень грустно, — тараторил Фогги, пока Мэтт помогал ему закатать слишком длинные штанины на щиколотках. Мстители завезли ему несколько комплектов одежды для детей, но они были _не для всех_ возрастов. Фогги вырастал из очередного комплекта за несколько часов, и тогда Мэтту приходилось переодевать его в одежду, которая оказывалась ему слишком велика.  
— Но я никогда не разведусь, и знаешь почему? — продолжил Фогги, размахивая по сторонам длинными рукавами рубашки.  
Мэтт еле сдержал улыбку.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я женюсь на тебе.  
— Эм, — Мэтт покраснел от его слов и тут же почувствовал себя глупо. Фогги было _восемь_. Дети говорят, что хотят жениться на абсолютно незнакомых людях _постоянно_. Скорее всего. — Точно?  
Фогги кивнул.  
— Да, — уверенно сказал он. — Когда я снова стану взрослым. И когда ты будешь готов.  
— Когда _я_ буду готов? — переспросил Мэтт.  
— Именно, — Фогги потянулся к нему и похлопал по руке ладошкой, закрытой рукавом. — Не бойся, я умею ждать.

 

*

 

— Фогги? Не хочешь позавтракать?  
Из-под одеяла раздался приглушенный стон. Мэтт вздохнул: наступил второй день этого безумия. На ночь он уступил кровать десятилетнему Фогги, который настаивал в перерывах между зевками, что он «совсем не устал, честно, я еще не хочу спать, Мэтти, мы оба знаем, что _на самом деле_ мне двадцать восемь лет». Утром же Мэтт обнаружил в постели угрюмого пятнадцатилетнего подростка, который, похоже, даже и _не собирался_ вылезать из постели.  
— Вставай, ты не будешь валяться в кровати весь день, — сказал Мэтт и тут же поморщился от своего родительского тона.  
Зашуршало покрывало, затем Фогги откинул одеяло и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Мэтта. Его сердцебиение участилось.  
— Я _устал_.  
— Ты проспал девять часов, — Мэтт склонил голову на бок. — Ты в порядке? У тебя сердце колотится.  
По его _ощущениям_ Фогги был в порядке, не считая исходящих от него волн раздражения, но это можно было списать на тот факт, что за день он вырос до пятнадцати лет. Возможно его нежелание вставать с постели было чем-то большим, чем обычной прихотью подростка.  
Фогги с силой сжал одеяло в кулаках, а температура его тела поднялась на несколько градусов.  
— Перестань вслушиваться в мое сердцебиение, Мэтт! Боже мой!  
Мэтт нахмурился.  
— А что же случилось с «Мэтти»?  
— Господи, просто оставь меня одного!  
Мэтт пожал плечами. Скорее всего он и сам был невыносим по утрам в подростковом возрасте, тем не менее Мэтт не позволял себе разговаривать с монахинями подобным тоном.  
— Как скажешь. На кухне есть каша, если вдруг проголодаешься.  
Через полчаса Фогги все-таки вышел из спальни, сел за стол и съел три тарелки каши, так и не сказав ни слова. Мэтт не прерываясь водил пальцами по панели для чтения и игнорировал то, как сердце Фогги пропускало удар каждый раз, когда он бросал взгляд в сторону Мэтта.

 

*

 

Мэтт сделал предположение, что сейчас Фогги было около семнадцати лет. Стиль его поведения, запах, ломающийся голос и даже легкий шелест волос, скользивших по плечам, продолжали отбрасывать Мэтта в прошлое, когда их дружба только зарождалась и они начинали друг друга узнавать. У Мэтта ком вставал в горле, а сердце наполнялось теплом от обрывков воспоминаний.  
К счастью, Фогги больше не страдал от резких перепадов настроения, да и не вел себя так, будто хотел сквозь землю провалиться всякий раз, когда Мэтт появлялся в комнате. Тем не менее, Фогги молчал практически все то время, пока они смотрели фильм, что для него было _нехарактерно_ даже тогда, когда его рот не был занят пережевыванием вкуснейшей пиццы.  
Мэтт был рад, что пубертатный период продлится еще от силы пару часов. Они не могли себе позволить прокормить подростка на зарплату, которую получали в фирме.  
— Все хорошо? — наконец спросил Мэтт и приготовился к возможной истерике.  
Фогги понадобилась минута, чтобы собраться с силами и ответить.  
— Что будет, если… Все не закончится на двадцати восьми годах? — тихо задал мучивший его вопрос Фогги. Его голос был таким _юным_ , и это помогло Мэтту заново осознать, как молоды они были, когда он впервые… Когда они встретились и сколько времени прошло с тех пор. — Вдруг, я так и продолжу быстро стариться, пока не…?  
— Не продолжишь, — ответил Мэтт, хотя и сам переживал по этому поводу уже на протяжении двух дней. — Если это все-таки произойдет, мы найдем Ванду и она что-нибудь придумает, или Старк, или… кто-нибудь еще. Не забывай, что теперь у меня есть связи.  
Мэтт протянул руку и положил ладонь поверх руки Фогги.  
— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-либо случилось. В смысле, помимо того, во что мы _уже_ вляпались.  
Фогги нервно сглотнул. От него снова начало исходить тепло, словно тот покраснел.  
— Да, — шепнул он. — Хорошо.

 

*

 

Ближе к вечеру Фогги стал самим собой.  
— Ага, я в порядке, — отозвался он из ванной, где находился уже некоторое время, рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале под разными углами. — Никаких новых морщинок за последние пару часов не добавилось, так что я вполне уверен, что теперь все пойдет своим чередом. Хотя я буду скучать по бьющей фонтаном энергии.  
— Тебе и тридцати нет, Фогги, — сказал Мэтт и громко зевнул. Ему совсем не удалось нормально выспаться за все то время, пока действовало заклинание.  
— Всякое может случиться, когда твой лучший друг — супергерой, — произнес Фогги. Он развернулся, и Мэтт почувствовал, как тот прислонился к дверному проему ванной, изучая его взглядом. — Чувак, ты едва стоишь на ногах. Почему бы тебе не лечь в постель?  
— Еще даже не стемнело. К тому же мы не поужинали.  
— Я сам что-нибудь соображу. А тебе нужно выспаться, так что давай, иди.  
Мэтт подумал было о том, чтобы поспорить, но Фогги был прав — он жутко устал. И, честно, спустя два дня, полных безумия, было приятно, что Фогги _укладывает_ его в постель, а не наоборот.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Мэтт и побрел в направлении спальни.  
Фогги остановил его, когда тот хотел пройти мимо дверного проема ванной, взяв за руку.  
— Мэтти? — позвал он и сжал его ладонь. — Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.  
Губы Мэтта тронула едва заметная улыбка, и он сжал пальцы Фогги в ответ.  
— Я решил, что настала моя очередь, — ответил Мэтт, а потом добавил: — Спасибо за то, что ждал меня.  
Сердце Фогги пустилось в галоп.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Дрейдл — четырехгранный волчок, с которым, согласно традиции, дети играют во время еврейского праздника Ханука.  
> Фогги пел песню «Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel», заменив слово «Дрейдл» на «Мэтти».  
> 2) Эгалитаризм — концепция, в основе которой лежит идея, предполагающая создание общества с равными политическими, экономическими и правовыми возможностями всех членов этого общества.


End file.
